


I. Shared Desires

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has a thing for leather, while Dean needs to 'reconnect'. First in the Trust Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Shared Desires

**Author:** Shorts

**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam

**Rating:** NC17

**Category:** Slash

**Word Count:** 1777

**Spoilers:** None

**Note** This is nothing more than self indulgence on my part. No plot involved, just pure, raw sex.

 

SHARED DESIRES

By Shorts

 

After three days of hard driving, Dean decided they needed a break and stopped in a little nowhere town. They spent that afternoon checking out any possible leads and enjoying the quiet pace of the locals.

 

Tossing his toothpick from the diner, Dean slid behind the wheel, waiting until Sam was settled beside him inside the Impala before pulling out of the parking lot. Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached over and placed his hand on Sam's thigh, giving it a meaningful squeeze.

 

Shifting closer, Sam slouched slightly, his lips parted as he spread his legs apart, stretching the soft denim tight over his growing hardness.

 

Rubbing his hand over the muscled, denim clad thigh, Dean used his nail to scratch up the metal zipper to the snap of Sam's jeans. With a flick of his fingers, the snap released and he was rewarded with Sam's hips twitching against his hand.

 

The feel and sound of his zipper slowly being drawn down caused Sam to close his eyes. His hips jerked upward as Dean's rough, calloused hand wiggled under the waist band of his shorts. His head dropped back against the car seat as strong fingers encircled him and gently squeezed with silent promises.

 

Once, twice, Dean stroked Sam, his own erection trapped in its confines and straining for release. He turned into the motel parking lot a bit too fast, tires squealing in protest as he quickly parked outside their room. Slipping his hand free of Sam's jeans, he opened his car door. "We're here."

 

Sam blinked at the abrupt release, gathering his senses as to where they were. Scrambling, he followed Dean into their motel room, not even bothering to zip himself back up. He kicked the door shut and moved behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his brother and molding his body against him while holding him tight.

 

Dean smiled, bending his head forward and exposing his neck. It hadn't taken long for him to figure out his baby brother had a thing for leather. The feel and smell of it just got his motor racing.

 

Inhaling the mixture of leather and Dean's natural scent, Sam slid his hands beneath Dean’s shirt and firmly tweaked his nipples into hard, little peaks. Turning his head, he nipped and kissed the back of Dean's neck, feeling of the soft, pliant jacket against his cheek which caused him to rub his groin against Dean's ass.

 

Grinning, Dean twisted around and snagged Sam by the front of his shirt, yanking him close before shoving Sam’s T-shirt over his head. Capturing Sam's mouth, he kissed him hard and rough. The sharp pinch when his lip was bit drove a spike straight to his cock. Pushing Sam back onto the bed, he tugged off his jeans and jockeys that were barely hanging onto his narrow hips. He took a moment to slowly rake Sam over with his eyes, before locking gazes with him. Quickly stripping, he slipped his jacket back on before stretching over Sam and pinning him to the mattress beneath him.

 

Sam felt smothered with Dean's weight pressing him down and he gasped, lungs filling with the very essence of Dean. "Oh, god." He tilted his head back, as Dean rocked their bodies together, shivering as the cold zipper of the jacket rubbed over his chest.

 

With a smirk Dean sat up, straddling Sam and slipping his hand into the pocket of his jacket.

 

Sam's eyes widened and watched Dean slide on kid soft leather gloves. "Picked these up with you in mind, Sammy." He cupped Sam's face between his gloved hands and leaned forward, sealing their lips together.

 

A deep, needful whine vibrated through Sam when the kiss ended. The texture of the gloves and the brushing of Dean's jacket against his skin sent spikes of pleasure through him.

 

Caressing down Sam's chest, sides and stomach, Dean paused then wrapped a gloved hand around Sam's weeping cock. He clamped his thighs tight against Sam's hips as he was almost bucked off. "Just like riding a bull," he chuckled, cupping Sam's heavy sacs with his other hand.

 

Lost in mind consuming sensation, Sam gripped the hem of Dean's jacket in both hands, thrusting his hips upward in time with Dean's leather gloved fist. Baring his teeth, he bucked and twisted beneath him.

 

"Come on, Sammy," urged Dean, tightening his grip and leaning forward to keep his balance on his thrashing brother.

 

The strong enveloping smell of leather, sweat and sex pushed him over the edge. "Dean!" shouted Sam, straining as Dean continued to milk his orgasm from him.

 

Dean bit down hard on his lip and grasped himself at the root to keep from coming. Nothing was sexier than seeing Sam come when he finally lost control. When he was certain he had regained his composure, he sat back up and peeled off the gloves, tossing them on the floor.

 

Sam blinked, focusing on Dean as he gasped in much needed air. "Jeezus," he panted, not minding the self-satisfied smirk on Dean's face. It was well deserved. He ran his hands up under the jacket and Dean's sides, rubbing circles over his chest. Without warning, he sharply pinched the hard pebbles of Dean's nipples.

 

An electric jolt shot through Dean and he arched into the unexpected pain.

 

Taking the opportunity, Sam pushed and rolled them until he was on top. He darted in and nipped Dean's jaw sharply with his teeth. "What do you want?" asked Sam, his breath hot against Dean's sensitive flesh. 

 

"You know what I want," gasped Dean, his body shaking with desire.

 

Sam nodded, his cock twitching as it once again started to harden at the sight of Dean's raw, naked need. He shifted off the bed and quickly fumbled in their bag, withdrawing a condom and a small tube of lubricant.

 

Dean rolled over on his stomach, crushing a pillow to his chest. His heartbeat quickening as he spread his legs apart as Sam settled between them.

 

Tearing open the condom, Sam rolled it down his renewed erection. Coating his fingers with the slick gel, he parted Dean's cheeks and circled the tiny opening.

 

"Just do it, Sam," ordered Dean, his fists clenching tightly into the pillow and raising himself to his knees. This was a side of him that he didn't indulge in very much. When Sam didn't move, he thought Sam was going to refuse to do this with no preparation and buried his face in the pillow.

 

Opening his mouth to protest, Sam's resolve crumbled at the faint whimper of need floating to him. He spread the lube on himself and gripped Dean's hips tightly to scoot himself closer. "This is really going to hurt, Dean. You sure?"

 

"I'm sure." Dean's voice was muffled. He clenched his jaw as his stomach muscles twitched in anticipation. Deep down there had to be a reason, but it wasn't something he wanted to inspect too closely. He was just thankful Sam didn't question him too deeply on it, and was willing to give him what he needed.

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, waiting in barely suppressed anticipation for Sam to slide into him. The slow pressure built, splitting him in two as the pain flared and spread out. His cock throbbed and jerked as Sam continued to force his way inside.

 

The hot, tight resistance had Sam curling over Dean's back, as he forced his way through inner muscles clenching in protest at his invasion. He eased back slightly and with a hard thrust of his hips, he sank completely inside.

 

Dean tried to smother the scream torn from him, his entire body shaking at the abrupt entry. Physical pain consumed him, banishing for just an instant the emotional pain that threatened to drown him.

 

Sam held perfectly still, eyes squeezed tight in sympathy. "Let me know when you're ready," he whispered, feeling the tremors wracking Dean's body. He knew better than to utter the words he was sorry, that was not what Dean wanted or needed right now.

 

Forcing air into his lungs, Dean gasped, his body heaving with the effort. Slowly the exquisite pain eased and he finally found his voice. "Move, Sam . . . please."

 

Getting a better balance on his knees, Sam slowly withdrew until only the head of his cock was still inside. Once again he slammed into Dean, rocking him forward. He tightened his hold around Dean's chest, anchoring them together. Without waiting this time, he continued to thrust in and out.

 

Tendrils of pleasure started to mingle with the pain and Dean shoved back into Sam. He was so close to blessed relief. All he needed was to stroke himself and he'd come.

 

Sam grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand up and away. Snagging his other wrist, he pressed his body down hard on Dean, trapping their hands under their combined weight. "Just like this," he panted. "Come without being touched there."

 

Dean squirmed beneath Sam, torn between trying to escape the pain and embracing it.

 

Sam nudged the collar of Dean's jacket aside and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Altering the angle of his hips until Dean bucked up against him. He pounded relentlessly into Dean, abusing the small nub nestled inside, thankful the sharp edge for release had been subdued slightly from his earlier orgasm. 

 

"Sam . . . please . . . god . . . I can't," gasped Dean, unable to crest over the building wave. He tried to jerk his hands free, but Sam's grip tightened even more.

 

Panting with his own exertion, Sam knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer. His head swimming with the strong smell of Dean's jacket and desire, he bit down on the hard muscle near the curve of Dean's neck.

 

With a harsh shout Dean came, every muscle and tendon straining with the release.

 

Sam continued to thrust hard and deep, losing himself in the spasming grip that held him. It wasn't until Dean collapsed flat on the bed that he eased his control and came.

 

Their harsh breathing filled the room, gradually calming as they recovered. Trying to be careful, Sam pulled out, wincing in sympathy as Dean grunted. He tossed the used condom into the small trash can beside the bed and gently removed the jacket from Dean's limp form.

 

Dean couldn't move if his life depended on it and allowed Sam to tend to him. He flinched as Sam eased him onto his side and spooned behind him.

 

"One of these times I'm really going to hurt you," said Sam, his voice soft and low.

 

"No you won't," sighed Dean, already drifting off, despite the deep ache pulsing in time with his heart beat.

 

Sam wished he had the same faith in himself as Dean did, taking a little longer to surrender to sleep.


End file.
